1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting the clamping force exerted by a parking brake in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
German patent DE 103 61 042 B3 describes an electromechanical parking brake, which has an electric brake motor as an actuator, during the operation of which a brake piston having a brake pad is axially pressed against a brake disk. The magnitude of the clamping force is controlled via the supply of power to the brake motor.
In addition, it is known that electromechanical parking brakes may be combined with the hydraulic vehicle brake, in that the hydraulic pressure of the vehicle brake supportingly acts upon the brake piston, so that the clamping force is made up of an electromotive and a hydraulic portion.